Rest For the Angry Dead
Rest For the Angry Dead is a week-long campaign, during which the members of the Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand will travel to Duskwood, aiding its citizens by culling the ever growing population of undead in Raven Hill. The Congregation will be working with several priests to ensure proper burial for the undead, that their spirits may finally know eternal rest. The Story So Far The citizens of Duskwood have long been plagued by the seemingly endless number of undead, risen from Raven Hill Cemetery. Having received no aid from Stormwind, the frightened citizens have appealed to the Grand Master of the Silver Hand, Melysa Marwyn. Marwyn, now a resident of Duskwood has taken a special interest in the safety of its citizens and has brought the matter before the Congregation of the Silver Hand. ((WIP)) Events Monday, June 9th 7pm Arrival: The Congregation will arrive at Raven Hill, where they must secure the abandoned town and establish a basecamp. (Very Little Combat) Tuesday, June 10th 7pm Assessing the threat: Congregation paladins will scout the grounds of Raven Hill, slaying any undead they encounter while attempting to determine the source of the recent necromancy. (Some Combat) Wednesday, June 11th 7pm Exploring the Catacombs: The Congregation paladins will enter the catacombs beneath Raven Hill, where they will attempt to discover the source of the necromancy. (Heavy Combat Event) Thursday, June 12th 7pm The Legacy of Evil: The Congregation paladins will uncover something unexpected and quite dangerous. (More to come!) Saturday, June 14th 7pm Eternal Rest: The Congregation paladins will aid local priests in performing proper burial rites for the undead that were slain, granting their spirits eternal rest at last. (Some Combat) DMed Combat System The following system of DMed combat will be used throughout this campaign and those attending are encouraged to memorize it as best they can. Single Combat and You Hit Points Upon starting a battle, each player character has five hit points. Points are deducted when damage is taken, but may be restored when healing is done. When a player character drops to zero hit points, he or she is considered severely wounded and may be captured by the enemy. The Basics of Combat (Fighting Enemy NPCs) Attacking When attacking, the player will be asked to roll a 1D10 (/roll 10) After rolling, the player will emote his/her attack and the DM will then post the appropriate response. 1-4 results in a missed attack 5-10 results in a successful attack, which kills or disables the enemy at the player's discretion. Sparing the life of an enemy can have consequences, so be mindful! Healing Characters of a healing class may spend their turn healing themselves or one of their allies. This is done by rolling a 1D5 (/roll 5) The sum of your roll indicates the amount of hit points restored to the character or NPC you are healing. For example, if Ashvale rolls a four and Arryc is at one hit point, Arryc is restored to full health. Defending There will be times when enemy NPCs will attack your character, forcing them to defend. When attacked, players must roll a 1D10 (/roll 10) and will then emote an appropriate response. 1-5 results in a successful enemy attack, which deducts a single hit point from your character's health pool. 6-10 results in your character deflecting or otherwise successfully defending themselves against the enemy attack. If the player rolls a 10, he/she is granted an immediate counter attack and may roll a 1D10 for said attack. Duels and You Some enemy NPCs function a bit like raid bosses, in that they are a tad more difficult to fell than the standard enemy soldier. These "Bosses" may be taunted into single combat and in some cases, may attempt to taunt your character into single combat. When a taunt is successful, all other emotes must stop and a duel will commence. Why duel, you ask? Because it's ridiculously fun and winning a duel gives your character the opportunity to slay a stronger enemy in single combat. Such feats of strength are usually rewarded in character and everyone should get to feel like a hero once in a while. During a duel, the character doing the taunting will get the first attack roll. Duels go for no more than four rounds and the winner is determined by the character with the highest score after the fourth round ends. The attacker will roll a 1D10, emote his/her attack and the sum of the role is added to the character's score. In duels, all rolls above 3 are successful attacks and all rolls 3 or below are missed attacks. DISCLAIMER This campaign is a work in progress and all dates are subject to change. Category:Events Category:Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand